Ojos tan indefinibles
by ananeninonu
Summary: A Peeta le gustaba todo de ella. Le gustaba la manera en la que se apoyaba en el árbol, aunque muerta de hambre, él la iba a salvar. También le gustaban sus ojos, de un gris indefinible. Le encantaría pintar esos ojos tan musicales, mezclando en una paleta para obtener el color exacto. Y lo mejor de todo es que sabía que jamás lo encontraría, y eso le daba paz.


**Disclaimer:No me pertenece nada de esto, ni los personajes. Sólo la historia. **

**Hola :3, es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste. Llevaba mucho tiempo decidiendo y hasta aquí he llegado. Comentad lo que queráis.**

A Peeta le gustaba todo de ella. Le gustaba la manera en la que se apoyaba en el árbol, aunque muerta de hambre, él la iba a salvar. También le gustaban sus ojos, de un gris indefinible. Le encantaría pintar esos ojos tan musicales, mezclando en una paleta para obtener el color exacto. Y lo mejor de todo es que sabía que jamás lo encontraría, y eso le daba paz. También amaba su pelo, ahora pegado por la lluvia, de un color tan oscuro como las noches sin luz. Y no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuerpo de niña de 10 años, que aunque delgado y demacrado, era bonito. Sus manos delgadas, manchadas de suciedad. Los huesos se la marcaban, y lo mejor es que no le importaba. Estaba seguro que si le hubieran pedido que se casara con ella en ese instante, lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, sólo le lanzó un pan quemado, una promesa de cuidarla siempre.

Peeta sólo sentía tristeza por ella. Como en su primer año de cosecha, Prim había sido escogida. Y también sentía tristeza porque ella se había presentado por ella. Sentía todo lo que llevaba acumulado encima ella, para que su hermana viviera relativamente feliz. Ella la quería salvar de todo, pero de eso no podía salvarla. Su peinado se había deshecho, y aún con esos pelos escapándose, seguía siendo más hermosa que cuando se la encontró bajo la lluvia. Había cogido peso, sus piernas estaban musculosas y eran largas. Infinitas. Y se fijó en la curva de su cadera, tan marcada y bonita. También en sus pechos, había dejado de ser niña ya. Pero sus ojos tenían ese color tan indefinible. Y tan ocupado estaba admirándola, que no se había dado cuenta de que él era el tributo masculino. Pero no le importó. No sintió tristeza porque sus hermanos no se ofrecieran por él. No sintió tristeza por tener que ir a un baño de sangre. La verdad es que solo sintió tristeza por ella. Por sus ojos demacrados que habían visto mucho en tan poco.

Peeta no se había sentido mas feliz nunca. Tan sólo que ella cogiera su mano era suficiente. Como cuando Cinna lo dijo. Él se derritió con su tacto, ella sintió un calor agradable en el estómago. Recorrió sus dedos. Estaban cubiertos de callos, y las uñas antes tan poco cuidadas, estaban perfectamente cortadas. Pero el prefería a la Katniss natural. Sin todo ese maquillaje, o ese peinado, o esa mirada de asesina obligada. A él le gustaba la chica que corría por La Veta. La chica que vendía ardillas a su padre. La chica que hablaba con Gale. La chica que cantaba para Prim. La chica que sabía amar, y no odiar. Y por un momento esa chica había vuelto. Y en sus ojos especiales, veía la niña con cinco años, dos trenzas y un vestido a cuadros. Pero lo que más le dolió fue que esa niña gritaba:"Sálvame Peeta, sálvame como hiciste aquel día". Yo negué con la cabeza. En un acto de amor para intentar salvarla, se declaró delante de todo Panem. Lo mejor de todo es que ella se enfadó. Pero no sirvió de nada. No había nada que podía hacer. Sólo esperar que no muriera. Y entonces, la cuenta atrás de la cornucopia marcó cero. Y ni siquiera sabía como había llegado allí.

Peeta no se había sentido mas confundido en la vida. Los juegos habían pasado en un borrón. Me acuerdo de unirme a los profesionales, y de ver a Katniss después de mucho tiempo. Estaba en un árbol, y me mandó la mirada mas rencorosa que pudo. Pero ella, de nuevo, no entendía. No sabía que lo hacía por ella. No sabía nada. Por eso, con las rastrevíspulas la salvó. Y cuando pasó al revés, cuando revocaron la norma. Y cuando le llevó a la cueva, con las gotas recorriendo la pared. Y cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos por primera vez. Esos labios tan rojos, que sabían a bosque y a mojado. Esos labios que no quiso abandonar nunca, que amaba mas que nada. Porque con un solo toque le hacían volar. Y cuando se marchó a por la medicina. Lo angustiado que estuvo. Y cuando oyó el cañón pensó que era ella la que había muerto. Pero al encontrarla en un charco aterrador de sangre, tan sólo se puso nervioso, no paranoico. También recuerdo cuando le conté mis primeros recuerdos de ella, y cuando me besó de nuevo. Pero era diferente, había un ápice mas de amor. Ese beso fue de verdad, y los dos lo sabíamos. No se si el resto lo fueron, pero me alegré de poder disfrutar unos instantes de sus labios, aunque no fueran de verdad.

Peeta estaba mas seguro que nunca. Al oír la revocación de la norma de que podían ganar dos tributos, supo lo que haría. Entonces Katniss pasó las bayas. Decidió centrarse en todo lo que amaba de Katniss. Su nariz, su color de pelo exacto. Sus labios carnosos, el cariz de su risa, el color aceitunado de su piel, sus ojos tan extraños y fascinantes, su personalidad, su fuerza y sus emociones. Y recordó todo lo que habían pasado. Y supo que aquello era lo mejor para ella. Al sentir las pequeñas frutas en su palma, su mente se preparó para reencontrarse con Rue y el resto de tributos muertos. Con Cato. Y justo cuando nos íbamos a comer las bayas, se oyó a Claudius Templesmith gritar que paremos. Yo lanzo una última mirada al amor de mi vida. No puedo dejar que se convierta en el símbolo de la rebelión. No va a iniciar una guerra para que pierda a su hermana y acabe triste y rota.

-Adiós Katniss._digo, y me como las bayas.

Me caigo al suelo. Y siento unas manos cálidas sujetarme el rostro. Oigo a Katniss gritar por encima del ruido que hace el aerodeslizador.

-Te quiero..._susurramos a la vez. Y muero. Así es como debe ser y será.


End file.
